


The reluctant saviour

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, vaguely crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic in which there is some kind of danger to Emma or Regina, and the other heroically saves her. Some drama, happy ending. David as guest star only saying dramatically "Mary Margaret !!" from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reluctant saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This is also an attempt at… uh, crack? I guess? So I know is not really a drama story but having David screaming Mary Margaret kinda gave me the idea.

“Mary Margaret!” Both Emma and the aforementioned woman raised their heads from Neal’s –Bae in Emma’s mind- crib, their faces morphing from happy to irate when the man’s cries woke up the baby who had remained peacefully asleep for only a few minutes.

Wincing, the former shepherd pointed at the window from where it could be seen the rest of the city, the midday sun blazing hot on the streets. “We have a situation” He managed to say as he walked to where his wife and daughter were standing, the former holding Neal who had already starting to weep.

“Strange than it wasn’t Grumpy the one who didn’t enter then” Emma murmured before picking up her trusty red leather jacket from the back of her chair. “What happened?”

“A dragon!” David exclaimed, rising his hands over his head. The exclamation only making Neal cry even more and Snow sigh deeply before looking scoldingly at her husband.

“Sorry” The man whispered before looking back at Emma, her green eyes already narrowed worriedly.

“A dragon?” She asked “And how is that a dragon has managed to seep between realities?”

“Ask Maleficent and Lily” The old man replied back while shrugging “For what I know they can be having a party”

The sentence made Emma chuckle, her smile disappearing when Snow looked pointedly at her direction. Sighing and shrugging she raised her own hands just like her father had done just moments before as she nodded, admitting defeat. “I will go and talk with them if you want”

Snow nodded regally as David murmured something under his breath that seemed to look very much like “Where the hell have I put my sword?”

Emma decided to feign that she hadn’t heard him. It had been more than three months since a causality and everyone in Storybrooke, while happy to not be in need to worry about being either cursed, eaten or killed by the latest villain, were already feeling the fever of not having anything remotely interesting to talk about.

And whereas she adored her parents she also could remember the day when David had sworn over that same sword he now was searching through all the apartment with Snow behind him that he had indeed saw some undine calling for him on the river that run through the middle of the woods.

Picking up her badge, which she still used even though the power she could hold as a sheriff was risible to say the least against dragons, and gun she cleared her throat making both of her parents stop bickering as she raised her phone, Lily’s number already displayed on the screen.

Her childhood friend answered at the second ring, her voice soft and holding that same infuriating amusement she always seemed to have in Emma’s vicinities.

“What’s up?”

Emma bit her lower lip, not knowing exactly how she could start the conversation without sounding that she was in fact blaming Lily for something that was probably all inside her father’s head.

“So” She started, the memory of Regina mocking her talking skills appearing momentarily on her mind’s eye. “Have you… invited someone recently inside the city?”

The silence was so dense that Emma was sure she could have cut it with a knife. Lily didn’t even bothered to reply her with just a single snort but a full cackle washed over her ears as the her former childhood friend tried to breath while she laughed.

“Seriously Em, what’s up? If you are still mad for that stunt my mother and Ruby came up with last week I didn’t know…”

“I’m not calling you for that one” The sheriff cut her brusquely, blushing at the memory. “My father has apparently seen a dragon and we… he… he has asked me if I could call you to know if that may be true”

The silence was even more prominent now. David smiled triumphantly from his side of the living room while holding the helm of her sword, unaware of both his daughter and wife looking at each other before sighing.

“Lily?” Emma tried, not knowing if her friend had indeed hung up on her or there was a problem in the line.

“I’m… shit Emma, wait a minute”

Emma was about to ask Lily what she was talking about when something close to a roar came to her from the other side of the line, a scream and… was that Mal? Asking something to someone….

“Is that Regina?” The green eyed woman asked, feeling every drop of blood leaving her body in an instant. Both Snow and David stopped their silent bickering and looked at her before sharing a look, this time concerned.

“Ugh” Lily replied, voice deep, almost non-human like “Sorry Em, gotta go, say to your father that he doesn’t need to worry, I will take care of this”

And with that the call and Lily were gone.

Emma didn’t know how much time she passed staring at the hand but her thoughts were suddenly cut when David’s booming voice resounded in the entire apartment, rising his sword as he made his son cry.

“A dragon has been released, off I go!”

Emma looked at Snow who sighed and shrugged, still hugging tightly her son who kept screaming and crying after his father closed the apartment door behind him with a scream that vaguely resembled “For you, Mary Margaret” hovering on his footsteps.

“I think Regina is in danger” The blonde finally said, letting the feeling of worry that had been eating her since she had distinguished Regina’s voice over the phone line. “Or at least something is happening at Mal’s house”

“Do you think your father…?” Snow started making the blonde shrug as she started playing with her badge.

“That or Mal is trying to really screw with me this time”

Snow opened her eyes widely at her daughter’s implications but she let that one go sensing that the blonde wasn’t really up for that conversation.

“Go then” She instructed, “I’m sure that Regina is able to defend herself for whatever is happening at Mal’s but your father…”

“Yes” Emma cut her in “Better if I go now”

And with that she was gone, magic cloud and everything. Her dark one days certainly paid off.

In the now empty apartment Snow looked at Neal, the boy staring back at her, finally silent and with his wide eyes glazed due to the tears that still could be seen on them.

“Let’s go help your sister” The former princess muttered as she kissed the baby’s nose “I really don’t want to go back to Hell for a second time”

-.-

Emma stood in front of Maleficent’s household which basically was an old, decrepit house the woman had reformed since she had settled on Storybrooke, decided to create a home for both her and Lily.

Licking her lips nervously as she stood in front of the main door of the large Victorian house, one she was mostly certain hadn’t been there the first few years she had lived in the city, she glanced behind her. Her father’s car wasn’t there and no sound was heard from inside so it seemed that either David’s attention had ben took by something else or he had gotten lost on his way there.

Feeling calmer now the blonde knocked at the door, rising her voice just enough to make the two dragons in the house know that she was probably going to break in. Ever since Lily had finally decided to stay with Maleficent both mother and daughter spent their free time at the backyard of the house, the former dragoness teaching her daughter the spells and tricks she needed for being a mutable sorceress like she was.

That alone had costed a whole week of different discussions between townspeople, Regina, Mal and Emma, the former one still unsure of why some of the dwarves kept calling her “BabyPowder” under their breaths.

Either way, seeing that no one was going to apparently open the door the blonde decided to step in. The house eerily quiet as she eyed the wooden decor of the hall.

“Regina?” She called, worry starting to eat her up once again. Snow was right, she knew that, Regina was tougher than anyone in that damned place, she would probably be able to fight whatever had appeared in Storybrooke if that one was right. Still the fear that something had happened made her feel uneasy.

“Regina?!” She called again, this time walking inside the first room at her right, which knew was the study of Maleficent, mystical books and strange brews staring back at her in silence as she gulped down a gasp. The air smelled like sulfur and dust, a mix she had learnt to link with Mal’s magic and so she followed the essence down the corridor where she heard what seemed to be a strange voice discussing with one that seemed to be Regina, the brunette’s voice deep like every time she was angry. Without thinking twice the blonde kicked the door she had in front of her wide open and jumped inside what resulted to be the living room, hands holding her gun.

Inside, the four people who had been drinking tea- Mal’s was more than a little bit spiked to be truthful- looked at her, Regina blushing furiously from where she was seated, right hand up in the air as if she was giving a speech to the smiling ponderous man seated in front of her, his wide big eyes looking at Emma’s gun with a confused frown.

“Uh…” Emma started, not sure of what to say “I heard a scream before you hung up”

Lily, who was trying to steal her mother’s tea while the others eyed Emma, sighed and closed her eyes, Maleficent looking at her with one raised brown as she slapped her daughter’s hand away.

“I told you that you should have ended the call before” She said with a tired sigh while Emma stood awkwardly in front of the door, arms starting to drop.

“So… you are not in danger?” She asked Regina who scoffed.

“In danger of needing to burst my ears if I hear another stupid sonnet about food perhaps but no dear, I’m perfectly fine”

That made the blonde frown even more deeply as the placid looking man hummed and glared at Regina, seeming hurt.

“What… happened then?” She started again “David told me that a dragon had been seen on the city and I thought…”

The strange man dropped his tea cup and both Maleficent and Regina sighed at the same time, sharing a quick glance that had Emma’s stomach in knots out of jealousy.

“Emma” Maleficent said as she rose “This is Theobald, Theobald, this is our sheriff and part-time savior”

Both saluted each other, the man still trying to not look as flustered as he seemed to be.

“Are you the dragon?” Emma asked suspiciously, the man certainly didn’t look like one but Lily hadn’t either.

“I… suppose I am” Theobald answered back “But I’m harmless, I swear!”

At such words Emma returned to look at the three women. Lily now snickering behind her palm.

“Theobald is… under the impression that he could be considered a threat by the people in Storybrooke and he asked us if we could cover his appearance when he told us about his will to come here and visit us” Regina answered after a few seconds of silence.

“And how is that you know him?”

“He is an old friend of mine” Maleficent pipped in “We lost contact after he vowed out to be considered evil and started to write poems instead of curses but…”

“Poems?”

“He is the reluctant dragon” Lily informed from where she was seated and Emma’s mind went to the moment when she had seen a rerun of the old film in which a dragon –completely in love with making silly sonnets- had been forced to fight against a knight in order to, apparently, be considered a real dragon. The whole film had left her feeling more than slightly uneasy and it hadn’t been until she had been older when she had found out why.

“You…” She started, the man nodding slowly while chewing his bottom lip. “And the screams I heard?”

“The portal I managed to open with the aid of a friend of mine didn’t left me at ground level and I crossed transformed in my human form” The main explained, blushing as he did so “When I realized that I was falling I transformed… but I broke my wing”

“My mother was healing him when you called, he was screaming in pain and I needed to hung because he didn’t want to make himself noticeable in the town”

“I have heard that Prince Charming lives here” Theodore provided with a shudder “I just wanted to be sure that I wasn’t going to end up impaled. I hate fighting against knights”

Emma approached Regina and smiled nervously at her “So… you aren’t in danger?”

The former queen scoffed at that.

“She is since she couldn’t come up with anything else for her own poetry that yourself sheriff”

“And that means that she is going to pay…”

It was Emma’s turn to scoff at the sight of Regina’s mouth hanging open.

“Really? That was what everything was about?”

The former queen sighed and nodded, smiling a little though when the blonde seated next to her in Mal’s couch.

“I own Ruby a dollar” Lily whispered not so subtly at her mother when both sheriff and mayor looked at each other completely entranced, Theodore already taking notes with an old rusty fountain pen.

Emma knew she was (probably) going to kiss Regina, not giving a damn anymore on who could be looking at her. Any moment now, perhaps a few more seconds…

Her father busted inside with the sword raised and a crazed look on his eyes.

“Mary Margaret!!” He screamed triumphantly making said woman appear with an awake Neal between her arms. “I’ve… uh… hello?”

Emma sighed, at least, she thought while grabbing Regina’s hand, she had managed to understand that.

_**A/N The reluctant dragon is a film Disney released on 1987 I think and was later on released for a second time on 2002. The film can be found[here ](http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/The-Reluctant-Dragon/Movie?id=47957)and nope, the dragon didn’t have a name. Not one that I can remember at least.** _


End file.
